


Hunger Games Series Idea (NEED OPINION'S)

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Careers (Hunger Games), Character Death Fix, Death Threats, Help, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Near Death Experiences, Surprise Ending, Survival, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need opinion's on an idea I have for a Hunger Game Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games Series Idea (NEED OPINION'S)

Hey,

 

So my idea for an Hunger Game series is that everyone seems to be mostly focused on District 12 winners.

 

So I was thinking about what if one of the 22 tributes that died won the 74th Hunger Game instead of District 12.   
Doing a Chapter on each to tell how they could have won the game.

 

Is this a good idea and would people read it ? Comments are welcome :D


End file.
